customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (October 1988) Part 1
(The next day, at Castaway Cove, Rudolph and Hermey watch as Camilla, in medical uniform, uses her hand's magic to finish sewing up the torn seams of a resting Mr. Cuddles, and he looks just like brand-new) * Scoop T. Snowman's Voice: Rudolph flew Mr. Cuddles to Castaway Cove, where Queen Camilla personally supervised his makeover. * (The tangerine bear awakens while Camilla uses her arm's magic to levitate a blue ribbon) * Camilla: Feeling better, darling? * (Mr. Cuddles looks at himself, as he grins) * Mr. Cuddles: Much. * (Then she magically ties the ribbon into a bow-tie and places it around his neck) * Camilla: (looks at Rudolph) And what about you, caribou? Yet want that nose job. * (Camilla looks at Bambi, concerned for his reply) * Rudolph: Well... * (Flashback) * (We see the time he and Hermey are flying through the storm, as he shines his nose down on the island) * Rudolph: Land! * (Now we see the flashback of Clarice speaking to Rudolph) * Clarice: I love your nose and everything about you. * (The next flashback we see is of the fawns on the roof with "the Toy Taker". Rudolph shines his nose at the Toy Taker, who yelps as he blocks the light from his face) * Toy Taker: Keep that light away from me! * Clarice: Rudolph, he's afraid of your light, keep it glowing! * (Our final flashback is of as Santa asked Rudolph the big question that makes him a hero) * Santa: Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight? * (End of Flashback) * (Rudolph has a look of clarification) * Rudolph: I think...perhaps...I'll just stick with the nose I have. * (The pink hippopotamus is stunned and puzzled at his reply) * Rudolph: I don't always like it, but...I guess we kind of sort of.......go together. * (Camilla is amazed) * Rudolph: Are you mad? * (She gives a grin to the fawn) * Camilla: I wouldn't change a fact about you, Rudy, darling. * (She puts her hand under his chin, making his nose beam a bit) * Camilla: You pretty famous just the fashion you are. * (The next night, our snowman narrator stands next to the lit-up trees as he speaks to us) * Scoop T. Snowman: Well, perhaps Rudolph realized that everything he wanted was right under his nose the entire time. And if Mr. Cuddles returned all the toys and the elves packed Santa's sleigh, everyone knew deep in their hearts that it was gonna be the best Christmas ever. * (A song begins to play as he moves a bit to the area near the gazebo) * Scoop T. Snowman: (sings) It's gonna be the best Christmas ever, it's gonna be the finest Christmas ever. Could it be a better Christmas? Never! There won't be one like today! * (Then we see all of the North Pole staff and friends sing the song, while the eight main reindeer and Bambi are reined up to Santa's sleigh, with the man and elves loading the last of the presents into the sleigh) * Everyone: (singing) Everything'll be fine and dandy, better keep your hungered tummy handy. Gonna let you fill it up with candy, because Christmas, it's alright. * Santa: (singing) If everybody comes together around the big old tree. * (The man jumps into the sleigh and then pulls the harnesses, signaling the deer to take off) * Santa: (singing) We'll hang the tinsel, string the lights and laugh so merrily. * (Then the reindeer team takes to the heavens, as Santa laughs and everyone watches them depart) * Everyone: (singing) It's gonna be the best Christmas ever, it's gonna be the superest Christmas ever. It's gonna be the happiest Christmas, never will there be one like today. Everything will be quite delightful, wait until you see all the lights. You'll never ever have a better sight until you'll see Santa on his road. * (As Clarice sings, Hermey grins) * Clarice: (singing) We had to use a ladder just to pile up all the toys, because we have tons of goodies for you special girls and boys. * (Then the dentist sings with her) * Both: (singing) And it's gonna be the best Christmas ever, it's gonna be the finest Christmas ever. Could it be a better Christmas? Never! There won't be one like today! * (The sleigh with reindeer team are eventually departing the area, as everyone sings the last part of the song) * All: (singing) It's gonna be the happiest Christmas ever and the most fantabulous Christmas ever. Everybody, let's all get together. On this perfect....Christmas daaaaaaayyy!!! * (A bit later, the Abominable Snowman grins with some new teeth he gets inside his mouth. Yukon looks at the dentist elf) * Yukon: He loves the dentures, dentist. Just send me the bill. * Hermey: (grins) Aww, it's on me. Merry Christmas! * (Then he hears a honking noise, which makes him turn and see a pink limo pull up) * Scoop T. Snowman's Voice: And wouldn't you know it? Courtesy of Queen Camilla, Hermey received a special visitor. * (The back window rolls down, revealing a tooth fairy in the seat, making Hermey awestruck) * Hermey: (gulps) The Tooth Fairy! * (The tooth fairy goes to the window and calls out) * Tooth Fairy: (calls out) Yoo-hoo! Hermey the Elf, D.D.S. * (The hesitant blushing elf waves a bit, while stepping forward) * Hermey: Why, I'm Hermey the Elf, D.D.S. * (He comes close to her) * Tooth Fairy: (smirks) Ready for our date, sugar? * (The dentist elf stands up on end, making a weird nose, as the tooth fairy giggles, before fainting backwards into the snow) * (With Santa and the reindeer, they arrive at a familiar house, stopping upon the roof. Then Santa turns to Mr. Cuddles, who is on top of the presents) * Santa: Ho-ho-ho, Steven never meant to throw you away. He was saving you as a family heir-loom. * (Santa picks up Mr. Cuddles and holds him under his arm, while carrying the bag with his other hand, while Rudolph and the other eight deer watch) * Santa: He's all grown-up now with a child of his own. * (Then Santa jumps into the chimney as he, Mr. Cuddles and the bag slide down. After coming out of the chimney and putting other presents under the trees and in stockings, Santa goes upstairs to a room and silently opens the door. In the room, a 5-year-old girl is sleeping in her crib peacefully. Santa steps silently over towards her, and he and Mr. Cuddles look at her sleeping. Then Mr. Cuddles hugs the man, who hugs back, before he places the bear next to Steven's daughter, and then silently takes his leave. Then, soon Mr. Cuddles sees the girl awaken and grin happily at her new Christmas toy. She hugs him tightly and cuddles with him. Mr. Cuddles grins, feeling loved again, with a happy tear from his eye) * Mr. Cuddles: This is the happiest day of my life. * (She falls asleep as Mr. Cuddles turns back to the window, with the reindeer and Santa taking off into the heavens. Then he also falls asleep happily. Then a familiar man comes into the room silently and sees his daughter with Mr. Cuddles, to his surprise and confusion. With Santa and the sleigh team, they fly off into the night, with Rudolph lighting the road, passing the entire moon) * Santa: (calling out) Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, one and all!